


Starbucks, Walks, and Coming out

by Frog_that_writes



Series: Queer Andi Mack [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but it's all good, i love these art hoes so much, trans walker, walker technically got outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Andi finds something confusing on Walker's Instagram and decides to ask him about it.





	Starbucks, Walks, and Coming out

Andi never really considered herself to be the type of girlfriend that was over controlling. She saw how that went for Amber, how Jonah was miserable, how she had no real friends, and couldn’t keep boyfriends so she decided that if she ever saw herself going down that that path she would catch herself before it got too bad.

 

That was why a month had gone by with her dating Walker before she decided to look through all of his Instagram for a while. She knew what his Instagram was and followed him already of course, but she hadn’t scrolled past his few most recent posts, which were all really just artsy photos or pictures of his recent paintings. She wasn’t going to go to all of his social medias and stalk him, but she _was_ curious if maybe he had posted pictures of his family or his previous girlfriends.

 

It was more to pass the time in all honesty. It was midnight on a Friday (or, technically Saturday now, she guessed.) and she didn’t have much better to do in all honesty. She wasn’t tired and her craft supplies were all at Andi Shack and she was at Bex’s tonight. Might as well look at all her boyfriends old posts for an hour.

 

Walker’s Instagram was pretty cluttered yet artsy at the same time. There were a few selfies, the most recent ones including her, but it was mainly populated by black and white photos of birds of clouds plus pictures of his drawings. There wasn’t a certain theme and the colors of his black and white charcoal drawings clashed night to paintings of rainbows and colorful scenes, but she thought it still looked nice. It fit him, with a sort of chaotic artsy vibe. There were plenty of things to look at and to keep her occupied. She didn’t pay much mind to liking a post here and there, it wasn’t like she had any reason to hide that she was looking at his posts, considering he had stalked her Instagram (the barren wasteland that it was) just two weeks ago. They weren’t the type of couple to keep secrets from each other.

 

She had been scrolling for a few minutes, occasionally stopping to comment or like, when she noticed the decrease in quality or art signifying her descent into the old Walker’s Instagram. She also noticed something weird, the selfies became much rarer, and looked more and more feminine until when she reached the beginning of the account who looked like a 12 year old Walker was unmistakably a girl. 

 

Maybe they were the type of couple to keep secrets after all. 

 

Andi wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t someone who often jumped to conclusions, but she wasn’t exactly sure what conclusion she could jump to here. Maybe the girl was a cousin, and the selfies that definitely were Walker was just him before he grew into looking more masculine. Or maybe…? But no. Andi shouldn’t assume that based off a few old selfies, and even if it was true it would be much more respectful to Walker to not assume it.

 

Since Cyrus had come out to her she had invested herself into being a good ally, which had mainly involved a lot of googling things and scrolling through tumblr, so she of course knew about the existence of trans people, even if she didn't know someone who was trans personally. She was far from the most educated person in the world, but she made sure she wasn’t someone who knowingly made offensive jokes, for the sake of both Cyrus and any closeted kids she talked to.

 

Despite that, she really didn’t want to just not mention it to Walker. She cursed the fact that she had been so free about liking all of Walker’s posts because when he woke up there was no way he wasn’t going to know she had looked through his account. Maybe she should just casually remark to him that she had looked through it? He could bring it up himself then, and only tell her what he was comfortable with. Yeah, that would work. Resolving to do exactly that, Andi turned her phone of and threw the blanket around herself. She was going to talk to him on their date tomorrow and hope for the best.

* * *

 

“I’m assuming we’re actually going on a walk today and you’re not going to spring any surprise murals on me this time, right?” Andi asked with a laugh. Their dates were always perfectly representant of their ‘art hoe’ dynamic, with plenty of fall walks and art museums, and Andi was happy to be dating someone who was fine just doing casual things with her as a date.

 

“I don’t think the world is ready for another Walker and Andi collaboration. Just coffee and walking for us today.” Walker replied, raising his Starbucks cup and shaking it slightly for emphasis.

 

“That’s good, this iced caramel macchiato is really good, I wouldn’t want to abandon it, though I would’ve for the sake of art.”

 

“That’s very noble of you. I don’t think I could part with my iced black coffee even if it was for such a good cause.” Walker said, and the two laughed slightly before walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the other’s company.

 

“Walker,” Andi said eventually, pausing for a moment on the sidewalk, causing Walker to have to stop walking as well since their hands were intertwined. “I’m sure you saw I was looking at your Instagram last night, right?” 

 

“Yeah? I got the notification that you liked a bunch of my posts.” Walker said with confusion lacing his voice, continuing their walk only after realizing the sidewalk traffic they were going to build up, which probably wouldn’t make the other people walking around them very happy.

 

“Well I was looking at your selfies…” She trailed off with hesitation, unsure whether to continue her line of questioning or turn back and let the matter be.

 

“What did I post a really embarrassing selfie or something? If so please feel free to dump me right now, I’ll understand.” He said with a laugh, unsure why Andi seemed so serious.

 

“Well it's just that, your old selfies were rather, um, different.”

 

“What do you- oh. That.” Walker said, realization dawning on his face. He looked so resigned, and it broke Andi’s heart that he was worried about what she would say, or that he was expecting her to react badly. People really were awful about the stupidest thing.

 

“Yeah. So, you’re trans?” Andi asked, and it sounded much more like a statement, more confirmation than anything.

 

“Yup.” Walker wasn’t looking away from his Starbucks cup and his grip on her hand had gotten strangely tight.

 

“I- I’m sorry for bringing it up if you don’t want to talk about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I don’t care. I’m not going to do something stupid and break up with you or anything.” 

 

“Thanks.” He said softly and Andi squeezed his hand back just as hard in response.

 

“Of course.” She replied sincerely before changing her tone back to something more loud and less somber, “Let’s go get some roasted nuts, I’m hungry.”

 

“You’re always hungry.” Walker laughed, and the relief showed both in his voice and that he simply followed his girlfriend down a different street without a complaint. That definitely went better than most coming outs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Walker so much.   
> Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos if you liked this.


End file.
